


Nothing can come between you and I

by puppybusby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/F, Forbidden Love, Humans vs. Werewolves, Kinda?, Werewolf Allison Argent, ao3 doesn't like that, i tried to use the actual emoji, it's more taboo than anything, shrug emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this the part where you say you're ending this for my safety?” Lydia asked quietly. “Because I don't know if I could handle that.”</p><p>(Or: Being in love with a wolf isn't easy, but nothing worth doing ever is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing can come between you and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficalicious325](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficalicious325/gifts).



> For the utterly wonderful ficalicious325 who is absolutely amazing and I love very much, not quite the full shift Allison you asked for but hopefully you still like it?
> 
> (and yes that is a 1D lyric as the title)

Lydia paced her room as the minutes passed, the sun had set and the curfew was in effect. The hunters were out and if the frequent bursts of gunfire was anything to go by they were having a good night.

The wolves already had it tough, it was only last week someone had thrown wolfsbane powder at Scott McCall, an act that damn near killed the boy, it probably would have too had his friend Stiles not been there to help while the rest of the wolves stood by helplessly. They were used to it though, used to the isolation and abuse, knowing they couldn't defend themselves unless they were willing to face the repercussions. 

Allison had told her quietly during class once that it was worse everywhere else, it was why she'd come there in the first place, it turned out that Beacon Hills was surprisingly relaxed compared to the rest of America, a fact Lydia realised as Allison told her the story of how one of her pack mates had been identified and killed in broad daylight, it was why she came to town in the first place, found Derek and his pack and joined them.

It wasn't easy, being in love with a wolf. People didn't like it, even if Allison and Lydia were seen outside of school they would get suspicious, Lydia wasn't like Stiles, she didn't have the protection of the sheriff to let her be around wolves. 

A knock at her window startled her so much that Lydia let out a yelp, spinning around to where Allison was perched, wide eyed and bloody. Lydia crossed the room immediately, sliding it open and pulling Allison through, trying not to react to the sudden smell of blood and gunpowder that hits her.

“My parents are here.” Lydia whispers, closing the window. 

“I know.” Allison replied, “I'm sorry-”

“Hey,” Lydia cut her off with a hug. “It's okay.” 

They stayed like that for a few moments, Lydia could feel Allison's heart racing, her body tense against her own. It was only when she felt the moisture soaking through her shirt did Lydia move. 

“You're hurt.” She said, pressing a hand to Allison's hip, causing the girl to hiss. “What happened?”

“They got the omega.” Allison replied, pulling away. “He's dead.”

“Allison...”

“I got hit by an arrow trying to save them, the rest of the pack are hiding.” She slumped heavily against the wall, out of sight of the window. “I made sure to lose them before I thought about coming here.”

“I'm glad you did.” Lydia replied. “I was worried.”

“Things are getting worse Lydia.” Allison said quietly. “Kate isn't going to stop until we're all dead, Stiles said they're trying to replace the sheriff.”

“That means...”

“We won't have any protection, they could come up to us at school and kill us if they wanted to.”

Lydia sat on the edge of her bed, fear creeping to the surface, ever since things had developed between them and Allison had realised that Lydia wasn't going to leave, she made a conscious effort to try and keep her in the loop, Lydia knew the pack through her, knew that they were getting desperate.

“Derek wants to fight back.” Allison said after a few moments. “There's another pack nearby.”

“Do you want to fight back?”

“Fighting will only cause more trouble.” Allison replied. “But we can't hide forever. I don't even want to think about what would happen to you if the hunters found out about us.”

“Kill me, probably.” Lydia muttered.

Allison let out a low growl and moved to kneel in front of her, cupping Lydia's chin and lifting her head so that they're face to face. “I wouldn't let that happen to you.”

“Is this the part where you say you're ending this for my safety?” Lydia asked quietly. “Because I don't know if I could handle that.”

Allison smiled and closed her eyes, rising enough so that she could press her lips to Lydia's.

“You know it would be the safer option.” Allison replied. 

“I stopped taking the safe option the day you walked into my life.” Lydia said, cupping Allison's face in her hands and kissing her again. “I'll help however I can. The hunters need to go.”

Allison rose to her feet. “I never thought I would agree with such words, let alone know that the woman we're going against is my own family.”

“She's tried to kill you multiple times Allison-”

“And another wolf is dead now, I know.” Allison nodded. “That doesn't mean that I like it.” She sighed. “Everything is a mess.”

“And we're going to fix it.” Lydia said. “It's time for change.” Lydia stood too and reached for Allison's hand. “I want to love you openly, I'm not ashamed of us Allison, I don't care that you're a wolf.”

Allison's lips curled into a small smile. “You're so stubborn.”

“I know.” Lydia agreed. “You're staying right?”

“Do you want me to?”

“It's not safe for you out there.” Lydia replied. “Do the others know you're okay?”

“Yeah.”

Lydia pointed to the closet. “So get changed and get into bed.”

Allison rolled her eyes but complied, Lydia got into bed herself as she watched Allison change, her injury having finished healing as they talked. It was a lot to think about if she was honest, considering making her alliance to the wolves known but she knew she had to, things had to change. The risk of losing Allison would be there regardless so she may as well try and she would be lying if the thought of being around the pack didn't excite her either, the chance to see the wolves in their natural forms, to see Allison's chestnut fur and how it compares to Derek's black as coal pelt.

She could kiss Allison openly, repercussions be damned, the wolves knew of their relationship anyway. 

Allison flicked off the lights an climbed into bed beside Lydia, wrapping her up in her arms and nuzzling the back of her neck.

“Are you sure you want to do this Lydia? It's not your battle.”

“I'm not leaving you Allison, I'm just as much against the hunters as you and the rest of the pack are.”

She feels Allison's lips against her cheek. 

“Whatever happens, you know I love you right?” Allison asked. 

“Always.” Lydia replied, turning in her arms to kiss her. “I love you too.”

“Till the end of the line?”

Lydia laughed. “Till the end of the line and beyond.”


End file.
